Mother Russia
Mother Russia serves as the secondary antagonist of Kick-Ass 2. She is a former bodyguard of Russian Prime Minister and the KGB agency, now serving The Mother Fucker for protection against Kick-Ass and the answer for Hit-Girl. Also, rank as second-in-commander over the Toxic-Mega Cunts. She is portrayed by professional body builder and actress Olga Kurkulina. History Origin She was a former member of the Spetsnaz and KGB. Working as the Russian Prime Minister's bodyguards, until getting drunk and fleeing in blind rage for cheating in a card game. She kills her fellow bodyguards and unemployed due her reckless action, seeking new job that fits her profession. Red Mist goes to East Europe, he finds her on Twitter and inviting her to join his cause in America. She accept and becomes the following founders of Toxic-Mega Cunts. In the film, her real name is Katarina Dombrovski. She is a former KGB agent who was sent to Gulag and ate her cellmate alive for looking at her and Javier listed the perfect founding members for the gang. Which Chris choose her new alias "Mother Russia" for her being Russian and representing Russia's toughness among her people. Working for The Toxic-Mega Cunts She, Red Mist and the gang track down the traitor/leader of the Justice Forever (Colonel Stars and Stripe aka Sal Bertolini) , destroying their based and killing their leader. Continuing to carry out her boss agendas and quite respected in the gang, raising from bodyguard to Mother Fucker's trusted generals. During the infiltration of Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, she, Mother Fucker and the Toxic-Mega Cunts edgy to kill off these foolish heroes. Until, learning Hit-Girl revealed she brought friends (The Justice Forever and new members that joined them. She and the gang were terrified of this unexpected surprised, she focused on Hit-Girl and remain waiting for her target come to her even though the battle started. Two Version of Her Death In the comics. She is winning and about to finish off her victim. then, Battle-Guy and Ass-Kicker distracted her attention of her mission. Hit-Girl breaks freed to stabbed her neck and cut her head off. In the film, similar to the comics. But, Hit-Girl stabs her multiple times in the chest and abdomen with broken shards of glass and her balisong knives which finally kills the powerful villainess. Traits Ruthless, heartless, serious and dark sense of humor, her grim and aggressive personality enhances her skilled as a former soldier and bodyguard. But she is clever enough to give orders to her comrades and react in battle with last minute planning. Abilities Highly trained in hand-to-hand combat and weapon specialist, she is very strong and aggressive in battle due her former military training as a KGB and Spentsnaz. She is the only villain so far in the series to dominate Hit Girl in a fight. Gallery Mother_Russia_leading_The_Toxic_Mega-Cunts.png|Mother Russia leading The Toxic Mega-Cunts Mother_Russia_(Comic_Version).jpg|Mother Russia's movie comic promo Mother_Russia_killing_police_officers.png|Mother Russia killing police officers Mother Russia Defeat.PNG|Mother Russia Defeat Kick-ass-2-poster-mother-russia.jpg 4093793-4077307-3299546-kickass4.jpg Kick-ass-mother-russia.jpg 1accc5b8ff89b1b8c365cf8368015e0f.jpg 2mkc5mosyyc25co2.jpg 5684_DS_D001_0299_R_CROPsmall.jpg Trivia *The first villainess in the Kick-Ass comic and film series. Also, Russian villainess in the series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thugs Category:Cannibals Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Assassins Category:Anarchist Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Kick-Ass Villains Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Comedy Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Marvel Villains Category:Defilers Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer